


A Father’s Prayer

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Family, Gen, Implied previous loss of a child, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Tears stung at his eyes as he took in the pale skin and all the wires that were around the tiny, fragile body.  He took a shuddering breath and did the only thing he knew: he prayed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge – **Day 18:** Hospital
> 
>  **WARNING:** Implied previous loss of a child.

The walls were a stark white.  Almost blinding.

He sat in the chair provided for visitors, elbows on his knees, face hidden in his hands.  The beeps and whirs of the various machinery sounded around him.  He had hoped, he had _prayed_ , that they wouldn’t end up here like this.  Not again.  Not after the last time.

But here he was.  In the same position he was barely more than two years prior.  The sterile scent of the hospital wing permeated the air.  It got into everything.  He felt it as though it was a physical force weighing him down.  He couldn’t do this again.  _They_ couldn’t do this again.  They’d already lost so much… too much.

He lifted his head to stare at the figure in front of him.  Tears stung at his eyes as he took in the pale skin and all the wires that were around the tiny, fragile body.  He took a shuddering breath and did the only thing he knew: he prayed.

* * *

She was finally big enough, and strong enough to remove from the incubator for short periods of time.

As he held the tiny body of his baby girl to his chest for the first time, Jimmy swore to himself he’d do _anything_ to keep her safe from the darkness that is out there in the world.  And as he cradled baby Claire close to his heart, he prayed.  To the Saints whose patronage was that of children, to the Archangel Raphael whose domain covered healing of all kinds, even to God himself.  He prayed to anyone who would listen.

_“Please, keep my child healthy, happy, and whole.”_

-30-


End file.
